<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphonie by Romana_IntheVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173087">Symphonie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid'>Romana_IntheVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Mother's Day, Prose Poem, motherless children stick together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana_IntheVoid/pseuds/Romana_IntheVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les souvenirs sont tout ce qui nous reste. Luna en possède un qu'elle chérit plus que tout, celui d'une douce symphonie. Les cheveux au vent, elle pleure cette tendresse perdue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphonie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Salutations !<br/>Cet OS date du 25 mais 2014, j'ai écris la première partie comme carte de fête des mères et j'ai ensuite pensé que c'était exactement le genre de vision que j'associais à la douce Luna :)<br/>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Ma vie débuta sur quatre temps, sur un rythme binaire qui berçait mes nuits.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Un, deux; un, deux; un, deux.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Et les secondes s'égrainaient, sur ce rythme à quatre temps.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Un, ..., deux, ..., un, ..., deux,...</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Les tambours de guerres de mon cœur faisant écho à cet air lent et immuable, le transformant en une ritournelle si riche de merveilles.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>1,2, un, 1,2, deux ; 1,2, un, 1,2, deux;...</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Plus tard mon oreille s'affina et d'autres éléments s'ajoutèrent à la symphonie nouvelle.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Les vents se mirent à jouer avec les percutions. Contraste étonnant, totalement complémentaire.<br/>Un souffle puissant qui s'enroulaient autour de moi, qui faisait trembler la terre et déplaçait les eaux.<br/>Mon premier océan.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Et alors que je pensais que cela n'aurait pu être plus merveilleux, apparurent les chœurs.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Les voix dansaient sur la musique, accélérant puis disparaissant en un murmure, effectuant pirouettes et arabesques tout en réussissant l'exploit de suivre le tempo.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>C'était magique, tout simplement magique; emplit d'amour et d'espoir, de joie et d'impatience.<br/>Rien ne peut être plus beau que cela. </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Une soliste assurait le chant lorsque la lumière rosée déclinait, une musique douce et chaleureuse qui était une constante des chœurs, souvent accompagnée d'une voix plus grave mais d'une douceur égale.<br/>Un duo d'amour, un duo d'espérance. Une musique divine que je ne me lassais pas d'écouter.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Puis tout disparut en un instant : mon temps avait été diminué, ma bulle brisée.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Sans que je le veuille on m'arracha de mon océan musical. J'étais seule, à la fois sourde et agressée d'une cacophonie si loin de ma symphonie.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>J'avais froid, j'avais peur, seule perdu dans cette mer noire de bruit, dans cette lumière brutale et si éloignée de ma douceur corail.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Puis je sentis une chaleur sous moi et m'y lovai. <br/>C'était doux, chaud, et cela avait la senteur de mon océan. Sous ma tête le rythme des percussions était le même, et les vents jouaient dans mon cœur.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Et la soliste chanta...</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>« Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<p>Assise contre une gargouille, la blonde Serdaigle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait d'un air inquiet, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui soufflait au haut de la tour Gryffondor.</p>
<p> — J'aime cet endroit, fit-elle un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, On a une jolie vue sur le lac. Parfois on aperçoit des sombrals voler avec les colibris, elle se retourna vers le parc sous ses pieds et ajouta, Mais il faut savoir être patient, ce n'est pas ta spécialité Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Réprimant un sourire face aux propos décousus de la jeune fille, Harry posa son balai et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.<br/> Elle n'avait plus grand chose de la Luna souriante et enthousiaste de l'AD, des traces de larmes zébraient ses joues.</p>
<p> — Ça va Luna ?</p>
<p> — Je pensais. C’est aussi un bon endroit pour penser loin des Joncheruines, un des meilleurs. Il n'y a jamais personne, ici, pour me déranger.</p>
<p> — ...Désolé, fit-il indécis.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il avait fait quelques figures acrobatiques pour se vider la tête de cette histoire de Prophétie, il ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer une silhouette blonde sur les toits de Poudlard.</p>
<p>Il se leva mais hésita, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.</p>
<p>Une fine main pâle lui attrapa le poignet.<br/>— Non, reste. »</p>
<p>Ils observèrent un moment la vue du lac. Depuis cette hauteur, ils pouvaient percevoir parfois l'ombre furtive du calamar géant qui venait se réchauffer dans l'eau plus chaude de la surface du Lac Noir. Une masse gigantesque et sinueuse qui assombrissaient les eaux vertes, donnant un tout autre sens à son nom.<br/>Harry aimait cela, pouvoir voir du ciel ce qui est invisible depuis la terre. Il n'avait que rarement le temps d'apprécier la vue du haut de son balais, la dernière fois qu'il avait pu juste profiter du spectacle des landes écossaises de Poudlard c'était sur le dos de Buck, en troisième année.</p>
<p>Ici, sur le toit de la tour Gryffondor, surplombant tout Poudlard, le sentiment était presque le même. Juste un peu plus calme, étrangement apaisant, et juste un soupçon mélancolique. Mais Harry ignorait si c'était le manque de vitesse ou la présence de Luna à ses côtés.</p>
<p>Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner lorsque la Serdaigle reprit la parole de sa voix rêveuse.</p>
<p>« Je pensais à ma mère. Cela m'apaise. Je sais que je la reverrais, mais elle me manque parfois... Tu devrais, toi aussi, penser à vos moments heureux.</p>
<p>— Non, je voudrais bien Luna mais je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'elle », fit-il en secouant la tête.</p>
<p>Harry repoussa la vague de tristesse habituelle qui menaçait de le submerger en pensant à sa mère et fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'obscurité qui tombait. Il recula et attrapa son balai. « Je te ramène ?</p>
<p>— Tu n'as pas besoin de te souvenir d'elle pour l'aimer, fit remarquer Luna.</p>
<p>— J'aurais préféré, soupira-t-il.<br/>Le soleil couchant se reflétait sur ses lunettes rondes, rendant impossible de lire son regard.</p>
<p>— Tu as vécus neuf mois en elle, Harry Potter. Si te le veux vraiment tu t'en rappelleras. Après tout, j'y arrive très bien moi ! » termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire tout en sautant de sa gargouille.</p>
<p>Harry lui rendit son sourire, pour une fois il espérait que la folie douce de Luna s'avère être vraie.</p>
<p>« Tu verras, Harry : c’est la plus douce des symphonie. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>